(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull retainer emergency safety switch, and more particularly to an emergency stop safety switch that can be configured on machinery or exercise equipment and employed upon a critical situation arising, whereby, pulling on a pull retainer piece rapidly cuts off power supply, and thereby achieves objective of immediate stoppage of the machinery or exercise equipment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An emergency stop safety switch as commonly used in machinery or exercise equipment utilizes either a push-button or pull configuration. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a push-button emergency stop safety switch a has a switch module a2 configured interior of a housing a2, and utilizes pressing of a push-button all configured on an upper portion of the housing a1 to activate the switch module a2 (see FIG. 1A). Another emergency stop safety switch a having the pull configuration has a switch module a2 configured interior of a housing a1 (see FIG. 1B), moreover, an opening a12 is defined at an appropriate position in the housing a1 to provide for inserting an insertion handle a13 thereinto and thereon into a slot of corresponding shape. Upon employing a front end of the insertion handle a13 to insert into the opening a12, the switch module a2 configured interior of the housing a1 is thus activated. The two different methods of activating the switch modules a2 of the two aforementioned emergency stop safety switches provide for cutting off electric power to a power supply facility. However, upon a critical situation arising in the machinery that utilizes the switch adopting the push-button configuration, because first reaction of a user is to immediately distance oneself from the machinery or the exercise equipment for safety reasons, the user is thus unable to eliminate obstruction on first instance of the critical situation arising, and is only able to look on at a distance from the machinery or exercise equipment being damaged or stay by the machinery or exercise equipment and confront the critical situation. Furthermore, the switch module a2 configured interior of the pull switch has two sets of electric terminals and corresponding contact connecting bars. Wherein, upon contact welding occurring between the electric terminals and the contact connecting bars, because the contact connecting bars are not provided with a force disengagement structure, thus the two sets of contact connecting bars make simultaneous contact with the two sets of electric terminals, which results in damage to the switch module. A spring is configured on a bottom portion of an actuator used to configure the contact connecting bars, and the switch module a2 adopts a negative mode operating method, whereby the actuator is pressed down to compress the spring, which thereby effectuates closing of an open circuit. Thus, after being used for a long period of time or after contact welding of the contact points, fatigue in flexibility of the spring results or a condition possibly occurs whereby the spring splits, and upon the actuator being released, ineffectual disengagement of the contact connecting bars from the electric terminals still results, thereby causing a critical situation to arise.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention utilizes a previously particularly designed emergency safety switch, and provides the emergency safety switch with a specially designed plastic housing and an additional redesigned switch module configured interior thereof, wherewith effectuates rapid cutting off of power supply at a time when a critical situation arises, thereby providing machinery or equipment having the switch module configured thereon to achieve immediate stoppage in an emergency. Moreover, the switch module conforms to design safety regulations, and has superior reliability, thus preventing damage to machinery or equipment from occurring because of inappropriate human operation.